Revelations
by AtomicFire
Summary: Ron's got a secret to reveal! My contribution to GWA's 2nd 'Guess The Author' contest! Coda added 061607! [COMPLETE]
1. The Show

AN: Listening to Alice Cooper and thinking about _Kim Possible_ will do strange things, how strange you ask? Well it is Alice Cooper. Don't own _Kim Possible_ or anything by Alice Cooper, but I wish I had his golf game. Oh, don't own Lou and his fishy buddies either. Post "So The Drama" Senior year fun... maybe AU, depends on how many bits the animators hide.

* * *

**Revelations**

I.

It was that time again, Ron had to step it up and defend a title he never really wanted anyways... First Place at the Middleton High Talent Competition.

He had almost convinced himself to not enter this year until Kim had advised him to enjoy it. He was a Senior after all, no sense sitting it out when there was fun to be had.

That's how Ron came to be sitting in an old camp chair in the Possible garage on this bon diggety fall day. Kim was just finishing up the run through of her act. She had decided to do the old Journey song "Open Arms" like Mariah Carey had a few years back and roped her mother into accompanying her on the piano. He had to admit she had the pipes to make it work and as his eyes wandered down her form he had to admit her body put Mariah's to shame as well. _I am one lucky guy._

Now it was his turn to step up to the mic and do a run through. His band was ready, Jim and Tim were on drums and bass guitar respectively, Rufus was doing his sound and lighting and Brik was in as lead guitar. Monique had come with Brik, it still amazed Ron sometimes how that had come about, and Tara had come with them to act as backup singers. He knew his choice of song would raise a few eyebrows, truthfully it was just the reaction he was looking for... rock, not rap, had always been his favorite.

As he stepped to the center of the garage floor in a confident stride he called out, "Let's kick it!"

II.

Both Possible women sat in amazement.

Ron, the blonde headed boy they had both known since he was four, had just rocked them both. The song he chose still rang in both of their ears and they both struggled to conceal the slight shine the pulsing rock music had brought to their bodies. Ron hadn't mentioned what the song would be he was singing, the only other practices had been in Brik's garage and he had sworn the twins to secrecy by hanging some nasty secret over their heads.

Kim was the first of the two to summon the capacity to speak, "W-wow! Ron that was GREAT!"

"I agree with Kimmie, that was something else Ron, I always was an Alice Cooper fan ever since James took me to that concert..." The good Doctor Possible's voice trailed off as her eyes glazed over in remembrance of that night.

"Ummm... yeah, what she said Ron, but wouldn't it look better if you didn't have a shirt on, full on rock style?" Kim asked. Tara and Monique nodded and smiled at this suggestion, liking the idea of seeing the Stoppable goods immensely.

"No, I don't want to do that. You know I'm self conscious about my body." Ron spoke with a slight whine to his voice.

"Don't be a baby Ron, I know what your body feels like now, you've shaped up a lot, time to show it off." She was a bit tweaked.

"Kim, I have my reasons for not removing my shirt. No matter how good it would make the act it's my body, my decision." His voice had an edge to it now.

"Your body, your decision... I know what's best for you Ron!" Came the near scream.

The normally goofy grin on the face of the young man instantly formed into a cold glare.

"Not this time Kimberly Anne, not this time." And with that declaration Ron turned on his heels and strode from the garage into the main house leaving a stunned redhead in his wake.

_Ron never walks away... why did he walk away from me over something so simple as walking around with his shirt off?_

III.

Everyone was in shock, as short as it was the seemingly perfect couple had a real honest-to-god fight.

The only one who looked unfazed by the whole scene was the Possible matriarch.

Anne Possible looked to her supremely tweaked daughter, "Kimmie, talk to him. I think I know why he's so reluctant to take off his shirt, just give him a chance and be accepting. Make sure he knows how you feel no matter what. Ok?"

Kim sighed, as usual her brain surgeon mother had proven her genius with another pearl of wisdom. If Ron didn't want to remove his shirt it must mean there is something he is possibly ashamed of or more likely something he was scared to reveal to her for fear of her reaction. She was not surprised her mother knew about it, after all her mother was the one that patched them both up after missions. In fact there had been that bad one just after his return from Japan. Kim had been so happy that Ron's mastery of the Mystical Monkey Power had been completed, to defeat Drakken and a new legion of Eric look a likes it had taken everything they had and in the end it had been Ron that knocked out Shego with an energy blast of his own... but not before taking a rake across the chest from the villainess' clawed gloves.

"Ok Mom, thanks." Kim said before turning from the garage.

As she made her way through the house looking for her friend of 14 years and boyfriend of 5 months she wondered why her mother's usual helping words had been delivered with such a wicked smile.

VI.

As it turned out he hadn't gone far.

Kim searched the lower floor of the house and even called his mother and Bueno Nacho before making her way up to her room so she could collapse in frustration. To her surprise she found him sitting on the floor deep in meditation, his body hovering a few inches in the air as a familiar blue glow enveloped him.

"So... here you are." She said, nervous as she did not know what his reaction to her would be. "Ron, I'm sorry for that comment, I know how bad it tweaks you."

"Yes, it does get to me pretty bad, but I love you Kim so I know your heart is in the right place." He said as he slowly dropped to the floor and let the power that resided within him ebb, "I was almost out the door before my mind caught up with my emotions. This issue is something you need to know about KP and while I admit that my reaction to your suggestion was dead wrong I still wish to keep this private, at least for now."

"What is it though? I've hugged you since you got back from Yamunuchi, I like what I feel under those baggy clothes... I like it a lot... a **lot **lot." Kim's eyes became glossed over before she shook herself to regain focus.

"Well it's more than the build, thanks though." He sighed deeply and looked at the ceiling for a moment to collect his thoughts. "You know I went on a very serious mission with the Yamunuchi Ninja while I was in Japan." He saw Kim nod. "You also know I was injured pretty badly during that mission. That led to certain... marks being placed upon my body."

"Ron, if you have scars you know I don't care about them." The words came without thought.

"Well there are scars, but those I'm not really worried about. Given the nature of this, or any mission it was an honour to receive them." He stated in a serious tone.

"So what's the sitch then?" Kim asked with growing concern.

He appeared to collect his thoughts before taking a deep breath and plunging in. "After every successful mission that brings great honour there is a tradition amongst the Yamunuchi Ninja, a celebration is held and everyone is expected to indulge in the sake... the rice wine."

"You got loaded? That's nothing to be..." Her objections were cut off by his raised hand.

"I got completely wrecked but that's not the issue... the big issue is they didn't tell me there was a special tradition where it was my first mission as a Yamunuchi Ninja." His eyes closed as he spoke, his mind piecing together the bits others had told him from what he remembered himself.

"As a newly blooded member of the group it is tradition to be marked in a special way... they took me to the school's Horishi." Ron said finally.

"A Horishi? Who or what is that?" She asked, her natural Kim Possible curiosity overriding her concern.

There was a long pause before he spoke. "Here a Horishi would be called a Tattoo Artist."

Kim couldn't help it, as much as she had to be in control she couldn't stop her jaw from bouncing off of her well made bed. That Ron had a tattoo was completely unexpected and she found that a small part of her mind... the one that took over every time her and Ron got hot and heavy... **really** liked the idea of a tattoo on her man. Shaking off the naughty thoughts... her family was in the house after all... she realized that she was now very curious as to the **what** and **where **of this tattoo.

"Show me." Escaped her lips in that special soft tone that sounded like a plea but hit Ron's mind like an order.

V.

Kim was in complete and utter shock, her mind completely entranced by what her eyes saw.

"That's... that's..." Kim struggled to find words.

"You think it's hideous, don't you?" Ron said, his shoulders slumping to match the sadness in his voice. His self imposed pity fiesta was cut short when he felt Kim's toned body crash into the back of his own in what could only be described as a massive glomp.

"We're going to be having a few discussions soon about what I consider art." Kim said with a serious tone. "What I was about to say was that the tattoo is **beautiful**... it sure beats some of the artwork we saw in The Louvre that time." Her voice had changed over the course of her little spiel to a warm tone whispered in his ear from behind.

"You mean it?" He said, cocking his head to one side to glance back at her.

"Doi! I wouldn't just say that Ron, just the truth between us, right?" Kim said with a laugh in her voice as she squeezed him in her arms.

"Always KP." He smiled as he felt her slender fingers trace the tattoo.

"How long did this take?" Kim asked, her deep curiosity kicking in.

"Well as far as I know it was eight hours, because that's how long I was supposedly passed out but I guess I blacked out hours before that. Supposedly they used some mystical technique to get it done that fast. If you check the outer edge of the leftmost Lotus blossom you'll find a suggestion I supposedly made through the fog." Ron could tell her fingers were on the move and heard her gasp before she read the words the master had hidden in the work he had done.

Kim read it slowly, her voice betraying the deep love she felt. "For Kim I give all... all my honour... all my life... all my love." She again threw her arms around him in a crushing hug. "I don't know what to say Ron, this is so beautiful."

"Just say you'll accept my apology and that we're good, thats all I need." Ron asked as he turned around in her arms, still slightly fearful he had massively screwed up.

"We're better than ok, but next time lets do without the drama." Kim laughed before standing on her tiptoes to give him a kiss.

"Ok, I think I can arrange that, and I think I will go shirtless, but for the show ONLY, we'll make it a surprise, sound good?" Ron asked as he held his lady close.

"Sounds spankin' 'Rock n' Roll Boy'... now lets get back down there, I wanna hear you again, and I think Mom does too." She said with a chuckle.

As they turned to start down the hatch Kim couldn't help but let another bit of curiosity sneak out, "What were you like drunk?" She asked with a sly grin.

"Well I don't really remember much, but everyone... even Master Sensei himself... said I was the most entertaining drunk person they ever had the pleasure to witness."

This got Kim to thinking and as any villain she had faced would testify, a thinking Kim is a dangerous Kim.

VI.

The tradition at Middleton High was for the previous winner to finish the show. Kim had drawn the spot directly before her BFBF and now that her performance was done she had joined her family and friends to watch Ron's act. She knew what to expect, but her stomach was still a mass of butterflies.

Mr. Barkin stepped out on to the stage, microphone in hand to announce the last act of the day.

"Miss Possible that was a wonderful performance, almost brought a tear to my eye." The large man cleared his throat before moving on. "Now for our final contestant, last year's winner of the Middleton High Talent show... Ron Stoppable and his Henchmen," a sharp look of distaste crossed the usually stern features as he spoke the next few words, "performing Alice Cooper's Poison."

As the drummer called the beat to start the song the spotlights settled on one man standing in the middle of the stage, back to the crowd.

The light streaming down from above illuminated a tattoo spread across the performer's back like a tapestry, with the art flowing down his upper arms as well.

A pair of dragons wove on each arm, the people in the front row could see the dragon's skin was red and highly detailed with bright green eyes. Both dragons came together above his shoulder blades in the clouds drawn over a combat scene. A blonde haired man stood wearing the white uniform of a ninja defending a group of children against a horde of black clad monkeys. A background of snowcapped mountains and pink Lotus blossoms completed the scene. The man's face was set in a look of sheer determination, his body tensed and sword ready. What was strange though was the fact that the man and his sword were shrouded in a azure blue glow... his eyes were illustrated to be almost like a pair of headlights, the blue energy spilling from them.

Those that were close enough to see could have sworn they had seen the man in the tattoo before... _but it couldn't be!_

A single thought rippled through the auditorium, shared by all but a select few informed minds... _No way that is Ron Stoppable!_

VII.

_**Your cruel device**_

_**Your blood, like ice**_

_**One look could kill**_

_**My pain, your thrill**_

Monique and Tara kicked in for the first chorus as Ron turned to face the assembled throng, if not for the loud rock music you could have heard a pin drop for the silence in the place. Eyes by the hundreds bugged out as they took in every detail of the man performing before them.

It couldn't be him, but it **was** him.

The unruly hair the color of corn was normal, seen everyday in the halls of Middleton High, from there down was a very different thing.

His eyes had the classic makeup made famous by the shock rocker, black staining the skin around his eyes and lines moving up his forehead and down his cheeks from them. From the corners of his mouth what looked like the remnants of black blood ran down past his chin. Three bold scars across his chest stood out as if painted day-glo pink under the harsh stage lights, another huge gash stood out along the length of his left arm. The rest of his ensemble he culled from his new mission gear. A trip to the local surplus store had shown him the way into some well fitting black BDU pants and a pair of combat boots with a sturdy belt... he didn't want to have any 'wardrobe malfunctions'.

He strode across the stage with confidence and panache, his movements in time with the music. His skin became bathed in sweat, proving that neither the tattoos nor the scars were tricks created with makeup, they were very real.

As they drank in the well muscled chest, the scars and the massive tattoo all the women in the auditorium, young and old, had the same thought... _why has he never shown us this before??_ That thought was followed quickly by another..._ Kim Possible has to be THE luckiest girl!_

Ron noticed none of this though, he was focused on the one member of the crowd that wasn't in shock, the one person that was completely taken in by his performance, his KP.

VIII.

_**Your skin, so wet**_

_**Black lace on sweat**_

_**I hear you calling and it's needles and pins**_

_**I want to hurt you just to hear you screaming my name**_

James Possible had heard the lyrics before, in fact he remembered singing along with them in the car before as well. Today they took on special meaning though as they came from the lips of her daughter's **very **serious and steady boyfriend. As he watched the young man in question stride across the stage, working the crowd his mind couldn't help but wander.

_Black lace... those bags in Kimmie-Cub's room from 'Victoria's of Lowerton'! That **good **kind of hurt, she would be screaming his name... **loudly**, she is Anne's daughter after all. I think Ronald needs another personal tour of the launch prep areas..._

"Jimmy, my big hunky stuuuud... do you know what this music does to me?" Came the whisper in his ear stopping his train of thought dead in it's tracks.

The male Dr. Possible suddenly had a flashback... he was 21 again and this same woman was next to him at a rock concert saying the **same** thing the **exact****same** way. That night was one of the wildest he ever had... _and it looks like I'm headed for another one! Maybe I can let Ronald slide, just this once..._

His musings were cut off by a very familiar female hand slipping under the waistband of his pants.

"Oh Boy!"

IX.

_**I want to love you but I better not touch**_

_**I want to hold you but my senses tell me to stop**_

_**I want to kiss you but I want it too much**_

_**I want to taste you but your lips are venomous poison**_

"I love a good Alice Cooper song, don't you Agent Du?" Came the stern and controlled 'voice' of Global Justice as she sat in the darkened auditorium watching the live performance. The huge surround sound system made the two occupants feel like they were sitting in the front row.

"Highly entertaining, for an novice he does very well." Came the slightly miffed voice from her number one agent.

"I knew there would be benefits to leaving some of those cameras behind after the 'Ron Factor' project... that is one wild tattoo." She said as she grabbed another handful of popcorn.

"I have a 20 that says Kimberly beats Stoppable." Came the stiff challenge from Du after a short silence.

"No way." Came the reply as she reached into a pocket and withdrew a twenty of her own.

X.

As he began the last choruses Ron let the Mystical Monkey Power flow through his body, enhancing the flips and spins he was making as he worked the crowd, allowing him to keep singing at full tilt while using a large amount of energy. He didn't realize it had an extra effect, his veins glowed the same azure blue as on his back, pulsing in rhythm with his heart. The crowd was again in awe at such a display of special effects and as Ron's sweat drenched body flung itself to the stage writing as he sang the last few lines he knew he had done it right because there in the front row with her face glowing was Kim with a smile wide enough to park a truck in.

_**Runnin' deep inside my veins,**_

_**Burnin' deep inside my veins**_

_**It's poison**_

_**I don't wanna break these chains**_

_**Poison **_

As the song ended the crowd was again silent, as if it were unsure of how to react to this version of Ron Stoppable.

It was Kim's shout that broke the dam, "Way to go Ron! That's MY Man!"

With that the auditorium erupted into applause, shouts, whistles and cheers.

And over it all was heard a shout that people would later swear sounded like Bonnie Rockwaller, even though she furiously denied it... "Look at that man GLISTEN!"

XI.

Kim quickly ran backstage, she knew where she wanted to be at that very moment and it was with her own personal rock god! However she was stopped just short of her goal by a flash of green from above. "Shego! What are you doing here?"

"Well I always enjoy a good show and I liked your act Princess, nice song... but HIS!" Shego turned to Ron with a mile wide smile on her face, "That was amazing! If you don't win I'm going to flame-broil some judges."

"You're an Alice Cooper fan?" Ron asked with some shock as Kim dropped into a ready stance behind the green tinged woman.

"Well Doi! I've been to dozens of his concerts, heck I even got to meet him once... he was a bit scared of me, it was sooo cute." Shego's eyes took a glazed over look as she let her mind wander. Snapping out of her daze she realized that Kim was ready to take her out, "Princess this isn't the time and that dress you're wearing isn't exactly 'battle friendly'... how about we call a truce for tonight if I can have one thing?"

Ron was the one that asked, "And what would this 'one thing' be?" Kim only looked on with a suspicious gaze.

Shego's face formed an evil grin as she spoke, "Ronniekins tells me who inked him... I have some tats myself but none are that elaborate or detailed. I've always wanted an angel right above my..."

"TMI!" Came the simultaneous scream from both Team Possible members.

"I was going to say left shoulder blade but since you two seem to have your minds in the gutter you can believe what you want." She said with a smirk before turning to face Ron directly, "It was the old Horishi at Yamunuchi, wasn't it?"

"Yes... but keep it down, KP knows about Yamunuchi but we don't want the name everywhere." Ron hissed at the villainess, his posture completely serious.

"Wait! How do you know about that place Shego? And you," Kim pointed at Ron, "why aren't you surprised by it?"

The pale green skinned woman turned to answer the questions. "Where do you think I learned to control this?" Shego said as she ignited her hand, "As for how Stoppable knows that I know I'm guessing Master Sensei advised him of my training and swore him to secrecy, right?" She finished, her gaze now on Ron... and his muscled form... _he really filled out well, too bad he's on the other side of the game._

"Again yes," Ron said before he turned to his girlfriend, "sorry KP, I made a promise."

XII.

Kim looked into his sad eyes, the look on his face made even more sorrowful by the makeup he still wore. She walked over and took his hands in her own. "Ron, I know how much your promises mean to you, it's a part of why I love you, no need to be sorry."

"Ack! Gag me why don't ya! Keep the mushiness for when you're alone and it can't contaminate others, understood?" Shego exclaimed as she waved a glowing hand under the noses of the two teen heroes.

"Understood..." Said Ron before his nose twitched, "Shego I never noticed your glow power gave off a mint smell, that's unexpected."

Kim inhaled deeply, "All the times you and I have fought I never noticed it either, unexpected yes, but also quite pleasant." Ron nodded his agreement as he too took in the scent.

"Yeah all the glow powers have a nice smell, Mego's smells like grape, the Wego's smell like Cherries and Hego's... **HEY!** You never smelled anything! I have an image to maintain you know!" Shego growled, she didn't much like being caught off guard. "If I **ever** find out you two spread that little factoid around I will be back for you!" And with that Shego jumped up into the darkness of the rafters.

Kim and Ron's eyes followed the villainess upwards before being interrupted by the call from the stage, "I hold in my hand the Judges decision on the top three acts tonight."

The two teen hero's sprinted back out onto the stage to join their fellow competitors behind Mr. Barkin as he slowly opened the plain white envelope.

"Third place goes to..." The audience was tense, "Lou Zeland and his Boomerang Fish!"

There was a smattering of applause, Lou's act had been a messy affair. He collected his medal and his gift certificate and practically bounded off the stage, much to the delight of everyone else's sense of smell.

"Second place goes to..." A pleased grin crossed the normally grim features, "Kim Possible and her stirring rendition of 'Open Arms'!"

Kim walked forward after accepting a warm hug... which she tried to hold as long as possible... and a chaste kiss from Ron before striding out to Mr. Barkin, the emerald sequins in her dress sparkling in the spotlight as she accepted her medal and envelope with a huge smile before returning to the side of her BFBF.

"Now the moment we have all been waiting for..." Barkin pulled an envelope from his pocket and slowly opened it... "the winner of the Middleton High Talent Competition is..." his face dropped in astonishment as he unfolded and read the judge's decision... "the winner is Ron Stoppable and his Henchmen!" The last words were spoken not as an exclamation of triumph but as an exclamation of complete disbelief.

With the crowd roaring and Kim at his side a stunned Ron Stoppable walked to the front with his band and took the trophy from Barkin' now limp fingers. Snapping out of his funk Ron knew he **had** to say something to the startled ex-military man, "So was it quality or quantity this time Mr.B?"

XIII.

After the hugs and high-fives had ended Kim and Ron found themselves outside the school waiting for her folks and the tweebs.

"Ronny, I want some alone time with my 'Rock n' Roll Boy'... treehouse?" She smiled at him, a girlish smile that had undertones of a devilish intent.

Combined with the vision of her in the emerald cocktail dress she was wearing Ron was in no shape to do anything but nod and sputter.

"Treehouse... Kim... gooood!" Came his reply.

"So you and Ronald are off to the treehouse then Kimmie-Cub?" Came an all to familiar voice from behind them.

Both teens seemed to levitate as the shock hit them, but even before visions of black holes could dance in either head James Possible pushed forward.

"How about you and Ronald spend the whole night in the treehouse? Don't come back until late tomorrow morning, ok?" He said with a manic grin on his face and an enthusiastic nod.

This was truly unexpected and Kim's face revealed that fact. _Daddy doesn't mind if Ron and I spend the night in the treehouse?! Don't question it, just go with it and hope he doesn't snap out of this for a good long while!_

"Ok Daddy." She managed to choke out.

"Good! The boys are staying with friends. Oh, and Ronald? Thank you, from the bottom of my heart, thank you." Came the voice of James Possible before he quickly spun and ran to find his wife as fast as his legs would carry him.

Kim and Ron were left holding each other and sharing the same thought... _thanks for what?_

XIV.

Later that night they sat curled up together in the treehouse in the midst of an intense lip-smacking session. The loud and thumping rock music had turned Kim on more than she thought possible. _Well Daddy always said..._ The fact that it was **her** Ron on stage, his voice singing those words just served to push her over the edge... _and the fact he wasn't, and still isn't, wearing a shirt didn't have anything to do with it at all._

"Ronnie?" Kim asked, her eyes emerald fire as she gazed at him seductively, her one hand caressing his very well toned chest as the other searched the bag she had brought with her. Kim's thoughts were in turmoil... that part of her, the bad girl, was staging a coup within her mind and winning. _Not that I mind her winning tonight._

"Yeah KP?" He spoke as he drank in the pure beauty that stood in front of him and his hands showed their affection for her lower cheeks.

From her pack Kim revealed a bottle of Sake, "I wanna see how entertaining my 'Drunk Boy' really is."

What else could he do but say that magical word...

"Booyah!"

* * *

AN: Well, I hope everyone enjoyed my contribution to the 2nd 'Guess The Author' contest hosted by GWA, if you are really sharp you'll notice I altered a few bits here and there. Thanks to Zaratan for setting up the contest, mad props for that dude! BOOYAH! 


	2. Coda

AN: Don't own the song or the show. Don't own much but I have a good life.

* * *

_**Revelations, A Coda**_

Kim awoke late in the night, the cool night air tickling her skin.

They hadn't indulged in the Sake that much at all, just being with each other was intoxicating enough for them.

Snuggling closer to her Ron she began to think on the night and her mind came back to the song she had performed earlier. She had picked it because it was a nice song and was well known, but only once she was on stage and belting it out with all she had did she stop to consider what the words truly meant.

_Lying beside you, here in the dark_

_Feeling your heart beat with mind_

_Softly you whisper, you're so sincere_

Still sleeping, Ron's mouth opened and uttered a sweet nothing meant for her, "Love Kim..."

"Love you too Ron." Came the whispered reply.

_I'm so lucky, I could have lost all of this to foolish vanity._

She reflected on the previous spring and how close she had come to loosing Ron from her life for good.

Kim had asked and he had confessed if she hadn't believed him at the prom about the Diablo's he would have walked away.

_How could our live be so blind_

_We sailed on together_

_We drifted apart_

_And here you are by my side_

Her mind drifted as she lay beside her man, stroking his coarse blonde locks. What would life had been like if Ron weren't a part of it? How many days filled with laughter would have been spent alone? Would she have snapped from her 'pretty boy daze' or would Drakken have won, plunging her life into darkness?

_Living without you, living alone_

_This empty house seems so cold_

Kim hugged him, banishing those thoughts. It never happened and it never would, never mind all his insecurities, she knew where she belonged. In his open arms.

_But now that you've come back_

_Turned night into day_

_I need you to stay._

Rolling from her back to face him she let her lips touch his, his eyes fluttering open to that most excellent of wake up calls.

"Mmmm, gotta love those KP kisses."

Pulling him to her she spoke, "Just had to wake you up for more Ronshine..." and then, quieter, more heartfelt... "thanks for being with me Ron."

"I can't imagine any other place to be Kim."

_So now I come to you, with open arms_

_Nothing to hide, believe what I say_

_So here I am with open arms_

_Hoping you'll see what your love means to me_

_Open arms_

* * *

AN: This has been floating in my head since I wrote the first part. What kinds of thoughts do these lyrics inspire in Kim's fertile mind? Hope you enjoyed. 

_**Open Arms**_, Steve Perry and Jonathan Cain, _Escape_ (1982)


End file.
